Piercing
by Karkstrek
Summary: Sinceramente, Ace no se esperaba esto. Relación establecida.


_**One Piece no es mío.**_

* * *

 **Piercing**

Habían pasado 2 semanas y 3 días desde la última vez que vio a su novio, por cuestiones de trabajo y por culpa de su padre había tenido que salir de la ciudad, despidiéndose de su amado y dejándolo en las buenas manos de sus amigos. Se fue.

Pero la agonía de no tener al menor consigo acabaría dentro de unos minutos, justo cuando el taxi diera vuelta en la siguiente calle.

Al entrar a su casa supo que había algo diferente, sin embargo, todo parecía normal, los mismos adornos de siempre, la carnívora en la mesa de centro (regalo de Usopp), en la sala todo normal, una que otra herramienta extraña (tal vez de Franky), libros de historia y civilizaciones antiguas, discos de música clásica repartidos en el piso, envases de cerveza vacía.

Seguramente los amigos de su novio estuvieron yendo muy seguido, continúa con su recorrido por la casa, llegando a la cocina, tras revisar nota que está dividido perfectamente a la mitad, una llena de comida gourmet de alta calidad, la otra, con bebidas alcohólicas desde la más corriente hasta la de mejor calidad.

Observa los cuchillos favoritos de Sanji y el frutero lleno de mandarinas frescas.

Todo bien y bonito.

Su recorrido por el baño, la habitación de huéspedes, el jardín y el patio no demuestra cambios notorios (a excepción de las nuevas plantas medicinales de Chopper) decide finalizar en su cuarto.

Lo primero que hace al entrar es tirar su mochila y maleta, ya después acomodará y lavará sus cosas.

Su habitación muestra la enorme y cómoda cama que le invita a tomar una larga siesta preferiblemente hasta el día siguiente.

Se levanta abruptamente, ya sabe que le falta, ha visto las cosas de todos los amigos de su novio, ha visto las cosas del menor por toda la casa mas no ha visto a dicho joven.

Está casi seguro que le avisó que llegaría hoy, por ello el menor debería estar ahí, recibiéndolo como dios manda.

Regresa al sillón mientras busca en su móvil el teléfono se su novio, comienza la llamada con el típico ruidillo de espera.

El número del menor le redirecciona al detestable buzón de voz, si bien le gusta escuchar el bonito: _No puedo contestar, lo más probable es que este con Ace, así que llámalo a él._

Termina la llamada, esperando que el menor llegue.

* * *

 _ **3 horas después.**_

Escucha pasos y el ligero sonido que hace la ropa al momento de caminar, el tintineo de las llaves puestas en la mesita de centro le despierta ligeramente, se rehúsa a despertarse completamente, todavía está muy cansado.

Se remueve ligeramente en el sillón, tratando de que su cabeza quede en un ángulo más cómodo. Finaliza sus movimientos al acomodar su cabeza en el reposabrazos mientras sus piernas se estiran fuera del sillón.

Abruptamente se levanta, siente un peso extra encima suyo, no le molesta, en realidad es algo que extrañaba, reaccionó de la manera más rápida que pudo, sin pensar en nada más debido al cansancio.

Pequeños brazos rodean su cuello, las manos acarician y masajean su nuca y cuello, no puede evitar el gemido que sale de sus labios, las manos extrañas saben donde tocar y que apretar, liberando la tensión en su cuerpo, producto del largo viaje.

Abraza el pequeño cuerpo juntándolo al suyo, el peso contrario se distribuye en su regazo y piernas, el calorcito es agradable.

Besa el esbelto cuello y se tumba nuevamente en el sillón, disfrutando del agradable peso y calor contrario vuelve a dormir.

\- Bienvenido, Ace.

* * *

No han pasado 10 minutos cuando siente algo frío y húmedo presionarse en su cuello.

Es raro y poco común, por ello intenta apartarlo.

Sus manos reparan en cabello suave, lo toma y lo jala un poco, obteniendo como respuesta un leve 'hmmm'.

Abre sus ojos tratando de enfocar y entender la situación en que se encuentra.

Endereza su espalda al momento de sentarse.

La cosa húmeda no ha dejado su cuello en ningún momento.

Observa al menor en sus piernas, sólo puede ver su cabello y parte de su espalda, las piernas cubiertas por unos apretados jeans azules y parte de la camisa roja que lleva.

El contacto de la lengua del menor con su cuello le hace considerar el darle un mejor uso. Sin embargo hay algo que todavía no le cuadra.

\- Hey, Lu .

Le aparta un poco, observando con dicha el rostro del menor, dios, como le extrañaba.

Los labios brillantes por la saliva y rojos por besar el cuello del mayor repetidas veces, las mejillas coloreadas y las pupilas dilatadas.

Se le hace agua la boca al pensar en todo lo que va a hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ace? -La voz del más joven suena un poco más grave de lo normal- ¿Hice algo malo?

La preocupación es evidente en el rostro del menor, si bien se ve adorable, hay cosas que importan más de momento.

\- No.

Apenas decir eso el menor se abalanza sobre el mayor, abrazando su cuello mientras une sus labios.

El mayor no puede evitar sonreír al contacto mientras rodea la estrecha cintura y acerca sus cuerpos.

El contacto se intensifica, el menor vuelve a masajean la nuca y cuello contrarios, justo como hace tiempo. Abre levemente su boca, permitiendo que el mayor le recorra.

Su lengua recorre la cavidad del más pequeño, prueba el paladar y lame los dientes del menor, las manos del mayor recorren de manera sensual su cadera y muslos haciéndole estremecer y moverse un poco, buscando más contacto.

El menor mueve su lengua, correspondiendo el beso mientras se apega más al cuerpo contrario. El contacto dura unos cuantos segundos más hasta que el menor se separa para soltar un jadeo, sus manos dejan la nuca y cuello del mayor para cubrir su boca.

Al mayor no le puede parecer más adorable. Depositando un beso húmedo en el cuello contrario le retira las manos, colocándoselas en el cuello, nuevamente.

Reanudan el beso, con más furor y más calentura que antes, sienten un escalofrío en la columna cuando sus lenguas finalmente hacen contacto. El menor jala un poco los cabellos contrarios, recorre su lengua con la del mayor, la enreda y la frota, siente saliva deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios, no puede importarle menos.

El mayor adora los besos del menor, no importa que la lengua contraria sea más pequeña pues promueve que el menor se esfuerce un poco más y busque la aprobación del más grande. Nota que el contacto entre sus lenguas es más placentero y salvaje a como lo recuerda, aparte de la húmeda lengua siente algo extra.

Pone toda su conciencia en el beso, busca identificar que es eso que le parece diferente. El menor para, no le ha gustado nada el ceño fruncido- de el mayor ni que haya detenido el movimiento de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Dice poqueando la frente del mayor, justo donde sus cejas se fruncen-

\- Hay algo que me molesta...

El menor se alarma, pensó que sería buena idea recibir así a su novio, es decir, siempre lo recibe así, no sabía que le podría molestar...

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando la mano del mayor se coloca en su mejilla y comienza a recorrer su labio inferior con el pulgar. Lo introduce y lo saca ligeramente, el movimiento le hace sonrojar.

\- Lámelo -Ordena el mayor tea retirar completamente su pulgar de la cavidad contraria-

Y lo hace, sus ojos nunca despegándose de los contrarios, empieza con la punta de su lengua, apenas tocando la yema del pulgar, los ojos del mayor se desvían de los suyos, fijándose en los movimientos sinuosos de su lengua.

Besa la punta y continúa tocando el dedo con la punta. Desesperando al mayor.

\- Luffy -La voz es fuerte y muy grave- Lámelo.

No puede evitar el estremecimiento que le recorre, jamás lo negará, ni lo dijera en voz alta, pero adora cuando el mayor se pone demandante y agresivo.

Con manos temblorosas toma la mano del mayor, es el doble de grande que la suya, repasa los nudillos con sus dedos, acerca su mano a su boca, besando primero la palma pasando a besar cada uno de los nudillos.

El mayor, enternecido por las caricias del menor revuelve con su mano disponible los cabellos contrarios, dándole a entender que puede continuar.

Captando el mensaje el menor se acomoda en las piernas del más grande, sus cuerpos están casi unidos, sus pechos rozándose, el rostro del más chico esta a la altura del pecho del mayor, se miran a los ojos, disfrutando del momento por unos segundos.

El menor termina abruptamente el contacto visual, fijando su mirada en sus manos unidas.

Levanta ambas manos, aún unidas las lleva a sus labios. Evita besar de nueva cuenta la mano del mayor y opta por conceder los deseos del otro.

Empieza con el pulgar, introduciéndolo en su boca, lo succiona levemente y lo saca de su boca, continúa con los demás dedos de igual manera, repitiendo el proceso unas cuantas veces con todos los dedos.

El mayor se extraña, jura que sintió algo diferente en la boca del menor cuando se besaban.

\- Lámelos bien. -Esta vez es más autoritario que la otra vez-

El menor asiente, su pantalones se sienten más apretados que de costumbre, sus caderas se mueven involuntariamente sobre el mayor, disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción. Con manos temblorosas toma la mano del mayor de nueva cuenta.

El mayor le 'ayuda' en su tarea separando sus dedos, facilitándole el acceso. El menor abre la boca sacando su lengua, comienza con el dedo corazón, saboreándolo y lamiéndole a lo largo, siente el entusiasmo del mayor rozar su pierna, así que decide torturas al mayor un poco más.

Toma con si otra mano la muñeca del mayor, enderezando e inmovilizando su mano.

El mayor se deja hacer, quiere ver que es lo que planea el menor.

Luffy ha vuelto a su tarea tras encontrar una cómoda posición, comienza succionando el índice, comenzando con la punta y bajando lentamente. Opta por cambiar su táctica eligiendo deslizar el largo de su lengua por todo el dedo. El mayor no puede evitar jadear, es tan sensual la manera en que el menor realiza su tarea.

El menor se esmera en la sección intermedia del dedo, envuelve toda su lengua ahí mientras posa su mirada en la del mayor.

El pecoso nota de nuevo aquella placentera sensación.

Retira su mano bruscamente de las atenciones del menor, ignora la mirada decepcionada. Su mano aún húmeda y escurriendo de saliva toma el mentón del mayor, forzando el pulgar dentro de su boca le obliga a abrirla.

Y lo ve, el llamativo brillo de la pieza de metal justo en la mitad de la lengua capta toda su atención.

Cuestiona con la mirada al menor mientras desliza el pulgar en la piececita, siente los músculos de la boca contraria vibrar.

\- ¿Y esto? -Le pregunta directamente-

El menor simplemente le observa, la expresión indescifrable mientras retira la mano del mayor de su cavidad.

\- Pensé que te gustaría.

Claro que le gusta, es algo que no negará, sin embargo, no entiende qué impulsó a su novio a hacerse semejante modificación.

\- Robin dijo que sería un buen regalo de bienvenida -Dice cuando el mayor no da señales de vida-

Las facciones del menor se empiezan a contraer formando una expresión confusa. Nami y Robin estaban completamente seguras de que sería la mejor bienvenida de la historia, les había dicho que necesitaba recibir a Ace de la menor manera y, tras varias pláticas y vídeos incómodos habían decidido que no perdía nada con probar aquello.

Así que, acompañado de Usopp y Franky habían ido con un conocido de Law, si bien, dicho conocido (había olvidado el nombre de dicha persona) era uno de los mejores tatuadores había accedido a hacérsele la perforación al menor.

Fue mucho menos dolorosa de lo que pensó, el problema fueron los primeros días. Sus amigos habían montado guardia día y noche en su casa, tomando turnos para vigilar su alimentación y evitar que pescase una infección por culpa de sus hábitos alimenticios.

Tuvo que armarse de una gran fuerza de voluntad, convenciéndose que lo hacia por y para su querido Ace. Se sometió al régimen alimenticio a base de líquidos y cosas sanas (le daban escalofríos de sólo recordarlo).

A los cuatro días pudo empezar a comer cosas sólidas... Sin grasa.

Decidió entonces que los vegetales definitivamente eran su peor enemigo y volvió a convencerse de que era la única manera factible de hacer a Ace feliz. Eso y la paliza que Nami le había prometido.

Siente movimiento por parte del otro, por donde fija su vista en él. El mayor se ha sonrojado y su cuerpo ha empezado a temblar.

\- ¡Ace! ¿Estás enfermo? -Le preocupa que su novio haya pescado algún virus y el, ensimismado en su tarea no se haya percatado, que mal novio es-

Siente las manos del menor en su frente, comprobando su temperatura, claro que está caliente, mas no por las suposiciones del más joven, maldice a Marco y a sus pensamiento indecentes.

\- N-no -Es la respuesta más lógica que puede dar-

El menor suspira con alivio.

\- Entonces, ¿No te gusta? -Dice sacando su lengua-

Su corazón comienza a latir a una velocidad para nada normal cuando su joven pareja comienza a jugar con la bolita de metal, la coloca entre sus labios, la muerde y la saca junto con su lengua. Las manos le tiemblan, quiere, no, necesita saber que otros beneficios tiene la dichosa bolita.

\- Luffy -Su voz es rasposa y muy grave, el menor se estremece- No me gusta.

\- Bueno, siempre me la puedo retirar, ¿sabes? -Se quita de las piernas del mayor- De hecho, me la sacaré en este momento -Dirige sus pasos al baño-

El fuerte agarre en su muñeca y el sorpresivo jalón le colocan de nuevo en la posición que se encontraba.

El mayor ha enterrado su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y clavícula del menor, aspirando su aroma deja salir un suspiro contento.

\- No -Es el leve sonido que producen las vibraciones en su cuello- No voy a permitir que te lo quites.

Le ha comenzado a besar el cuello, repartiendo besos camino a su oreja, donde juega con el lóbulo un momento, siente al menor retorcerse en sus brazos no le importa si se intenta alejar o acercarle más, la mano en su muñeca acompaña a la otra en la cadera de su pareja, evitando que realice cualquier tipo de movimiento.

\- ¿En-tonces? -Tartamudea al sentir las caricias del mayor en su cintura-

\- No quiero que te lo quites -Repite casi como un gruñido en la oreja del menor- No hasta que me demuestres que valga la pena conservarlo.

El menor se sonroja mientras ve a su pareja devorarlo con la mirada.

Ahora no sabe si agradecer o maldecir a sus dos amigas.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente:**_

Ace ha ido a la cocina, buscando vestigios de analgésico o cualquier otra cosa para calmar el dolor muscular de su querido Luffy, y de paso llevarle un poco de comida.

En el refrigerador aún hay comida de la que les estuvo preparando Sanji en su ausencia, opta por la pasta y la calienta en el microondas.

Mientras espera observa que al lado de la cafetera hay una nota, no es muy llamativa pero es visible.

 _Vine ayer casi a las 9 para traer las compras de Luffy, nadie abrió así que supuse que Luffy seguiría dando su bienvenida, Chopper me pidió que les dijera que Luffy deberá presentarse hoy a las 5 para darle algo para calmar el dolor muscular, traje un poco de la medicina tradicional que preparó, se aplica con cuidado en la zona afectada y se envuelve con toallas calientes, deberá ser suficiente para la hora de su cita._

 _Ace, ¿Te gusto nuestro regalo?_

 _N. R._

No puede evitar sonreírle a la perfecta caligrafía y a la corta nota, agradece internamente a los amigos de su pareja mientras estruja la nota, ya se los compensará luego.

Con la medicina en mano regresa a su cuarto, supone que el menor seguirá dormido.

Colocando las cosas con cuidado en la mesita de noche decide mandar un mensaje a Robin, agradeciéndole desde lo más profundo de su corazón el convencer a su pareja para hacer semejante cosa.

Aún con el móvil fuera decide tomar una foto a su durmiente pareja.

La foto muestra la espalda desnuda y parte de la cadera, se observan marcas de mordidas a lo largo del cuello y los hombros, y un enorme hematoma de un bonito color morado en la cadera.

Oh si, fue la mejor bienvenida jamás existida.

* * *

 **Y con esto empiezo mi cuenta aquí :v**

 **Espero le haya gustado.**

 **:3**


End file.
